Thunder's Rain and Thunder's Fire
by Mooncloud881
Summary: .:by Boru:. Flamepaw, a ginger tom born in Sandstorm and Firestar's second litter, has strange dreams of some of his warrior ancestors. What do they want with him and what are they hidding? [on hiatus]
1. Prologue

**_Inspired by the Warriors books by Erin Hunter. damn those rock._**

**_NOTE: I started writing this after the book iWarriors: The New Prophecy: Starlight/i so don't blame me if its off a little bit . ITS FICTION! abviusly..._**

**--Prologue--**

"Who's kits are these?" Onestar demanded his eyes wide as he gazed down at the three bundles of fur, whining pitifully at his paws.

"I told you I don't know," Crowfeather's tail twitched feverishly, "I found them in the small forest on the edge of our territory. They must have been abandoned by a rogue."

A flash of lightning illuminated the sky, followed shortly by a rumbling of thunder. All around them, the cats of WindClan were giving him suspicious looks, none of them seemed glad to welcome the starving kittens. Crowfeather's mother and deputy, Ashfoot, seemed to be the only one who was looking more curious rather than hostile. For a heartbeat Crowfeather was afraid Onestar would order him to get rid of the kits and then punish him for ever bringing them here, but instead the great Clanleader sighed and closed his eyes for a long moment, as if he was thinking about it to himself.

Meanwhile, the kits cried louder, shivering in the cold rain that caused their fur to cling to their skin uncomfortably. They were very young, probably newborn, and would need to get to a shelter with fresh milk to drink before it was too late.

"Please, Onestar," Crowfeather heard his mother speak up for him for the first time since he brought the three kits into the WindClan camp, "These kits need a warm nest to sleep in, and a mother to give them milk. If we keep them out here any longer they might die!" Ashfoot meowed, putting Crowfeather's thoughts into words.

Onestar opened his eyes at last and gazed down at the kits, a soft look in his eyes. "Fine," he said at last, "Bring them into the nursery," He ordered Crowfeather and with a flick of his tail he added, "And tomorrow I'll give my decision."

"You're not really going to allow a bunch of rogues to join our clan, are you?" One of the warriors from the crowd hissed in disgust. Crowfeather unsheathed his claws and sank them into the ground, forcing himself to hold back. Onestar turned to face the warrior instead.

"I already told you," He hissed through clenched teeth, "_tomorrow_" He gave Crowfeather a final glare before padding away.

Crowfeather watched as his leader was swallowed up by the entrance to his den, leaving the grey warrior there to deal with the kits. Already, the crowd of WindClan warriors was breaking up except for a few that stayed behind a little longer, shaking their heads at Crowfeather and the three helpless kits. In no time, however, most of the camp seemed empty with everyone hidden away in their dens. None of the cats wanted to be left out in the rain, even if the rogue kittens had aroused some of them.

Crowfeather bent his head to pick up each of the tiny mewling kits in his mouth and bring them into the warm shelter of the nursery. As he carried them, one by one, he only hoped that the rain would wash away the scent that clung to their fur; the scent that flooded over him as he lifted each of the kits up; the scent of _Thunderclan._


	2. Rain, Rain Go Away

**---Chapter One---**

The tiny kit raced back to camp, a dead mouse clamped proudly in its small jaws. Even though the sun was up and shinning, rain would soon be on the way, and he didn't feel like being caught up in it when he was so far away from the nursery. Already, clouds were starting to form, and all around him he could hear the sounds of prey also looking for shelter from the storm, but he didn't have time to stop and hunt for more. Even through the trees, a cold gust of wind ruffled his fur, indicating that a storm was on its way.

The kit had never been this far from home before, but once he stopped to sniff at the brambles around him, he thought they seemed quite familiar. A flicker of excitement surged through him, as he realized the ThunderClan camp was close by. Without thinking, he immediately broke into a run and dashed off through the brambles. He let out a cry of protest as a thorn pulled at his flame-colored pelt but it didn't take the excitement out of his eyes for a minute.

He burrowed through the thorns, and just when he thought he was about to break through on the other side, he felt his heart sink as the thorns gave way underneath him. Too late, he realized he was on the highest part surrounding the ThunderClan camp; any cat who fell off of this cliff was destined to break their necks. His hind paws scrabbled on the ground as he tried to heave himself back away from the edge, but to no avail. He almost dropped the dead mouse, dangling from his jaws, as he let out a wail of horror.

But just then he felt sharp, white teeth meet his scruff. The kit was instantly hauled off of his paws by an older cat who brought him well away from the edge of the cliff before placing him back down on solid ground again. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest and he took a few deep breathes before looking up at his rescuer. It was Brambleclaw.

"What do you think you're doing, Flamekit?" The dark tabby warrior asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Hunting!" Flamekit mewed excitedly, his fear already ebbing away. He was not one to take a while to recover after a terrifying experience, so instead he quickly pushed his fear aside and proudly showed off the mouse to Brambleclaw.

"You know kits aren't aloud to wander off on their own," Brambleclaw went on, ignoring Flamekit, "Didn't I tell you before kits and apprentices aren't allowed anywhere near the cliff. Firestar would be furious if he found out."

Flamekit bowed his head, scuffling the ground with his paw. "I'm sorry," he looked up into the warrior's narrowed eyes and added, "You're not going to tell Firestar are you?"

Brambleclaw's expression softened as he met the kit's eyes. "Not this time," he meowed at last, "But if you ever do it again, don't expect me to go lightly on you then." He turned away and signaled with his tail for Flamekit to follow him. Brambleclaw padded through the camp entrance with Famekit right behind him. Hardly a couple of heartbeats after Flamekit set paw in the ThunderClan camp did he hear his mother calling his name, and turned to see Sandstorm racing over to him. 

"Where have you been?" She demanded as soon as she came skidding to a halt beside him. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" She gave her kit a few fierce licks before stepping back and waiting for an answer.

"I went hunting!" The kit repeated and showed his mother the mouse. 

"Mousebrain, kits aren't suppose to hunt until their apprentices, and you're not an apprentice _yet._" She explained calmly.

"But I _caught_ something didn't I?" He retorted, the tip of his tail twitching, waiting for _someone_ to comment on his grand hunting skills. Sandstorm sighed and leaned on one of her forepaws. She was clearly exhausted from chasing around her kits all day long, but it looked as if the shock of loosing one of her kits was finally disappearing.

"Don't you understand?" She mewed impatiently. "We had half the clan looking for you! You gave us quite a scare; Firestar was almost about to send a patrol out to look for you."

Flamekit's whiskers drooped in shame, and Brambleclaw's ears twitched. "Go easy on him; he's not the only cat that's missing. I heard Leafpool went out earlier today to collect some herbs. She hasn't been back since," the warrior lifted his head up and stared at the grey clouds starting to form, "Shall I go tell Firestar I found him, then?" He offered.

"Yes, please do." Sandstorm thanked the tabby warrior has he padded over to where Firestar was chatting with Cloudtail and Brackenfur. She stared after him for a while before turning back to her mischievous kit. "As for you, put that on the fresh-kill pile," she flicked her tail toward the mouse, "and then we'll talk about this later."

A yowl came from behind them, and they both turned their heads around to see Flamekit's siblings. Rollingkit, a light-brown tabby tom who looked almost identical to their older sister, Leafpool, with the exception of his pale green eyes, and Foxkit, a pale ginger she-cat with a white-tipped tail and white paws, were both pouncing on the Longtail's tail. The blind warrior hissed playfully, pretending to be annoyed but any cat could see the good-humored expression on his face. Both of Firestar and Sandstorm's other kits were just as daring and trouble-making as Flamekit himself and he watched them proudly as they took turns swatting at the older warrior's tail with their tiny paws.

"Great StarClan, you kits are more trouble than a starved fox!" Sandstorm flicked her tail irritably and got to her paws. "I better stop them before they actually _do_ hurt him." 

Flamekit watched her as she padded away to go round up her other two kits, before picking up his catch and heading over to the fresh-kill pile. He held his head up in order to place the mouse on the very top of the pile where it could be clearly seen by any cat who walked by. He stared at it for a few heartbeats, his chest bursting with pride, until a prod on the shoulder made him look up to see Firestar standing over him.

"Yes, O great leader of ThunderClan?" He meowed, giving his leader a respectful bow of his head.

"Don't act like a mousebrain," Firestar narrowed his eyes as he continued, "Brambleclaw tells me you were off hunting." 

"I was." Flamekit replied proudly before adding, "And I caught something!"

For a heartbeat, he could've sworn he saw a flicker of pride flash through his father's eyes but a minute later it disappeared. "Well, don't ever do it again. You know kits are suppose to stay in the nursery with their mother until their apprenticed."

Flamekit bowed his head, ashamed until Firestar lowered his head so that it was level with his. "So, how far did you go?" The Clanleader whispered, a gleam of amusement in his deep, green eyes. 

"As far as the abandoned Twoleg nest!" Flamekit squealed delightfully and, picking his head up, he flicked his tail towards the fresh-kill pile, "That's where I caught that mouse!" 

The ThunderClan leader's eyes stretched wide. "That's a long distance for a kit, you must have some paws!" He purred gently, and rasped his warm tongue over Flamekit's ear. "Now go rest in the nursery, you must be tired after all that," Firestar straightened up before adding, "and it's going to rain soon." 

Flamekit nodded respectfully and dashed off after his mother and siblings, who were just disappearing behind the entrance to the nursery. As soon as he and his brother, Rollingkit, settled down in the warmth of Sandstorm's fur it began to pour. Even though they were well sheltered from the battering rain, his sister, Foxkit moved around restlessly.

"Rain, rain go away! Come again another day." She called out to the nursery entrance, seriously expecting this to work. Flamekit rolled his eyes at her and buried his face into his mother's soft fur. He didn't care if it rained, the plants that grew in the forest needed it anyways, and right now nothing could ruin the growing excitement that was rising in his chest. For tomorrow, his father had already made a promise that he would be made an apprentice at last. _And then,_ he thought, _I can catch all the mice I want!_


	3. Sweet Dreams

**---Chapter Two---**

Flamekit was racing through the forest, the scent of prey flooding his senses, but he wouldn't dare stop to hunt. He felt as if he was following something, but thinking back he couldn't remember what. The lake seemed to be calling to him, pulling him closer, as if it had something to tell the young ginger kit. As soon as he broke through the trees and the lake was in clear view he came to an abrupt stop, making a cloud of dirt shoot up from his paws as he skidded to a halt. Something wasn't right. The water in the lake was red and chunky. It moved slowly and awkwardly as it lapped at the shore and the stench of death was unbearable. With a gasp of terror Flamekit realized what it was. _Blood!_

He could hear the cries of terrified cats in the distance, their mews of despair growing louder and louder with every heartbeat. Flamekit felt like turning around and running back to camp, where he could be safe in the company of his clanmates and the familiar canopy above his head, but something forced his paws to stay glued to the ground.

As he struggled to move his paralyzed legs, the lake seemed to be flooding. Flamekit thought he was right next to the trees that made up his forest home, well away from the giant pool of blood, but when he looked up the edge of the lake was right at his paws. Waves of blood surrounded him, just barely touching his belly fur. The thick, sticky liquid began churning threateningly around him. A voice screamed inside of his head, its words almost drowned out by the gushing of the blood that was clinging to the tiny kit's fur: _"Danger, danger...beware...danger..."_

"Danger?" Flamekit called out to the mysterious voice. "What danger?" He could not tell where the voice was coming from or who it belonged to. It didn't sound like a single cat was speaking the words, but a chorus of cats calling out to him together.

_"Beware!"_ The voice boomed. It seemed to be echoing off of every tree at the edge of the forest. _"Danger...Beware of Fire and Tiger...together...Beware."_ It repeated itself over and over until it finally settled down to a whisper and faded away.

_Beware of Fire and Tiger?_ Flamekit thought to himself, confused. He called out to the voice several times more but there was no answer. Even though what it had said was loud and clear, he had trouble understanding it. The rushing blood and the stench of dying cats overwhelmed him until he felt strangely dizzy. Meanwhile, the scarlet liquid was already climbing up his belly fur and nearly reaching his shoulders. He held his head up high so he could breathe, but the smell of the blood engulfed him, making him feel as if he were already drowning.

The flame-colored kit almost let out a wail of terror, but just then the sticky blood surrounding his paws sank into the ground. The lake returned to its normal size and state: full of calm water that was only turned red by the reflection of the setting sun, and not by the spilt blood of hundreds of cats.

Flamekit let out a sigh of relief and forced himself to relax although his whole body was still shaking. He watched the water for a few more heartbeats as if daring it to turn back into blood, but the lake simply stood still, sitting there as if it was any normal day. Suddenly, a sweet scent tingled his nose and he turned his head to see a beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat sitting next to him. She gazed down at him with a kind, gentle look in her eye, although Flamekit was not certain they had met before. Not knowing who the strange she-cat was, he almost felt like telling her to get her tail off of ThunderClan territory, but she interrupted him before he could say anything.

"Hello there, young one." She bowed her head in a polite greeting. Confused, Flamekit returned her greeting with a nod and then continued to look at her suspiciously with his head tilted to one side. "I am so glad to finally meet you," The she-cat continued, "StarClan has a special future for you, Flamekit." 

Flamekit was taken aback and he gazed into the stranger's eyes with disbelief. "You talk of StarClan--Who are you and what do you know about them? How do you know my name?" He demanded with an edge to his voice, but the tortoiseshell cat only blinked back at him patiently. 

"I am Spottedleaf," She introduced herself, "I walk in your father's dreams and in your sistes' and I'm proud to say I will finally share your dreams as well." She finished, gazing at him intently as if trying to read his expression.

_Of course!_ Flamekit said to himself in astonishment, _How could I be so mousebrained?_ The Dark tortoiseshell she-cat fit the exact description that his clanmates had given him many times before when sharing old stories, including ones about ThunderClan's old forest home. It was obvious to him now that she _had_ to be the former ThunderClan medicine-cat.

"So this _is_ just a dream then?" Flamekit mewed, deeply relieved.

"Yes, it is. But that doesn't mean it's not important." Spottedleaf warned. "Soon you will be made an apprentice and even then you'll still have more to learn. Let StarClan guide you through your dreams, as your father did. With their help, imagine all the great things you can accomplish." The ghostly medicine-cat finished, turning her head away as if she could hear some one calling her that Flamekit could not see. "I have to go now," She mewed at last. "Do not fret, young kit. This is not the last time I will see you."

"Farewell!" Flamekit called out. Too late, Spottedleaf's image had already vanished in the wind but her sweet scent still hung in the air, giving him comfort until he finally gave a great shudder and opened his eyes to find himself lying in the familiar, warm den of the nursery with his two littermates curled up beside him, snoring soundly.


	4. Apprenticed

**---Chapter Three--- **

Flamekit felt like he was in a fog all day. He couldn't focus on what he was doing and for the first time he gave up playing with the other kits of the nursery.

"Are you sure?" Foxkit was asking.

"Huh?" Flamekit mumbled, hardly paying attention. His eyes were staring at something far off in the distance. It was as if he was searching for something deep in his thoughts that no one else could see.

"I said are you sure you don't want to play with me, Rollingkit, and Moonkit?" Foxkit repeated, looking worried.

"Oh yes, I'm sure. You go have fun. I'm fine where I am." He nodded, and when his sister continued to look at him with wonder in her eyes he added, "I'm just anxious about our apprentice ceremony that's all." He gave the pale ginger she-cat a quick lick on the ear before padding away.

He was not at all anxious about the ceremony but rather excited. The thing that was disturbing him so much was his dream. _Danger! Beware of Fire and Tiger together._ ThunderClan had gotten a prophecy before similar to this one. What did it mean this time? And why had Flamekit received it instead of a medicine-cat like Leafpool? He wondered if Leafpool, too, had had the same dream. After all, Spottedleaf had said that she also shared the dreams of both Firestar and Flamekit's sisters as well. Did the Clanleader and medicine-cat know about the prophecy too?

But when Flamekit peered out of the nursery entrance, everything seemed to be normal. The elders were basking in the sun, sharing tongues and telling the apprentices stories as they cleaned their fur of ticks. A little ways away, Cinderpelt was telling something to Squirrelflight as they watched the kits playing and a patrol of warriors was just leaving to check the borders and renew the scent-markers. Firestar sat outside his den, looking calm. Perhaps he didn't get the prophecy after all? Flamekit wondered if he should go over and tell his father about the dream but at last he decided to check with Leafpool instead.

Without waiting to tell Sandstorm where he was going, he scampered off to the medicine-cat's den. Once inside, a large dark cave opened up in front of him. There was a little pool nearby where a sick cat could drink if they needed it. Flamekit crawled further into the den until he found his sister hunched over a tiny sleeping kit. The kit was a little younger than him and curled up in a tight ball in a warm nest made of twigs and brambles. He recognized the light golden bundle of fur as Yellowkit.

Flamekit had hardly seen Yellowkit in the nursery for a while. She was Moonkit's sister and ever since she was born she had been very sickly. She hardly got to go outside and play with the other kits since she spent most of her time sleeping in the medicine-cat's den. Her mother, Squirrelflight, along with Leafpool would often encourage her to eat in order to get stronger but most of the time she was only well enough to swallow a few tiny mouthfuls.

"Good to see you back. I heard you were missing yesterday." Flamekit mewed as he approached them. Leafpool spun around to face him.

"Oh, yes. I was gathering more herbs when I got caught in the storm." She licked one paw feverishly and gave a long sigh. She looked rather exhausted and Flamekit wondered if she had been searching for more herbs for Yellowkit when the storm broke. She must have stayed up all night making sure the tiny, young she-cat was comfortable.

"I just got her to go to sleep," Leafpool said flicking her tail at Yellowkit, "May StarClan let her recover!" Leafpool cried out desperately. She laid her head on her front paws, exhausted. Flamekit looked at her with pity. He wished there was something he could do to make her feel better. But after all, it was the medicine-cat's job to cure, not his.

"So...how are other things?" Flamekit meowed after a long silence, "Have any signs from StarClan lately?" He said, hoping he didn't sound too suspicious.

Leafpool flicked her ears. "No, not lately. Why?" She gazed intently into his deep green eyes. "Have they said anything to you?" 

"_NO,_" Flamekit said quickly, "Of course not. I'm just a kit!" He said, trying to convince himself as well as Leafpool, "I was just wondering that's all."

There was a long pause as Leafpool continued to gaze at him for a few more heartbeats before turning back to her patient, who was now mewling awkwardly in her sleep. Flamekit twitched his tail. If Leafpool hadn't received a sign, then Firestar might not have either. Was StarClan relying on him alone to solve the prophecy? Flamekit's mind began to swirl and for a minute he felt like he would be sick. Was there anyone he could go to for help? Spottedleaf told him to listen to his dreams, but how did he know if all that was even real?

A yowl from Firestar woke him from his thoughts. Leafpool heaved herself to her paws. "Come on," She said, "Firestar's calling for a meeting."

The two of them raced happily out of the den and crossed over to where Firestar sat on the HighLedge. Cats were already padding over from their dens and gathering below him. Flamekit recognized Cinderpelt, walking lightly on her bad leg, flank-to-flank with Squirrelflight. _They must have been discussing Yellowkit,_ The ginger tom thought to himself. Pushing his worries about Yellowkit out of his mind, he felt his paws tingle with excitement. He and his siblings were about to be made into apprentices! Flamekit rushed over to where Foxkit and Rollingkit were being licked-clean by their mother. The queen picked up her head as her last son bounded over.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Sandstorm gave him a few fierce licks as well, making his pelt glossy and handsome for the ceremony.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar began, "I called you all here for a very special reason. Rollingkit, Flamekit, and Foxkit have reached their sixth moon and Sandstorm and I both think they are ready to be apprenticed."

The great Thunderclan leader jumped down from the HighLedge and beckoned the three kits two him. Flamekit could feel the excitement surging through his own littermates. Foxkit's eyes were wide and sparkled like two shining stars, and Rollingkit held his tail straight up in the air, his whole body quivering from nose to tail-tip.

"From this day forward," Firestar meowed, staring down at his oldest son, Rollingkit. "until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Rollingpaw." Flamekit saw his brother's green eyes gleam like the shining of sunlight on the surface of the lake.

"Sorreltail," Firestar addressed the tortoiseshell she-cat. "I believe you are ready for an apprentice," Flamekit spotted the funny, hyper she-cat sitting in the crowd next to Brackenfur, her amber eyes blazing with pride and anticipation. "I trust you to pass on everything you were taught and share with him the skills you learned from your mentor, Sandstorm." Firestar finished.

Sorreltail padded up from her place in the crowd to stand beside Rollingpaw, who looked up at her eagerly. The newly made apprentice lifted his head up and touched noses with the older she-cat before moving off to the side of the clearing.

"This apprentice-" Firestar continued, turning his gaze to Flamekit's ginger-and-white sister, "will be known as Foxpaw." The Clan leader once again beckoned another warrior from the crowd. This time it was Brackenfur himself. "Brackenfur, you will train Foxpaw. Graystripe was you're mentor and I trust that his skill and knowledge will be passed through you to your new apprentice." 

Flamekit felt his sister shaking with excitement as she brushed passed him and lifted up her head to touch noses with her mentor, just as Rollingpaw had done. There was a burst of pride in her eyes as she stared up at the golden brown tabby warrior.

"And last but not least," Firestar turned finally to Flamekit, who was waving his tail back and forth. Who will his mentor be? He looked at the group of cats gathered around curiously. There were a bunch of warriors he wouldn't mind having as a mentor and his ears twitched impatiently. Who will he get?

"From this day forward until he has won his warrior name this apprentice will be known as Flamepaw." Firestar's eyes were like two bright green moons, and Flamepaw could tell that he wasn't the only one who was overcome by pride.

"Brambleclaw, you are ready for an apprentice," Firestar held the tabby warrior's gaze as he stepped forward to take his place next to Flamepaw.

_Not a bad choice,_ Flamepaw told himself, _he did save me after all._

"Brambleclaw, I am counting on you to share with your new apprentice everything I have taught you." Firestar at last finished the apprentice ceremonies and Flamepaw, out of his eagerness, charged up to Brambleclaw bashed his nose into his. The muscular tabby warrior stepped back and tried not to wince. Off to the side, Flamepaw could see Squirrelflight twitching her whiskers in amusement.

"Careful, young kit. You got to calm down." Brambleclaw meowed, twitching his nose, half from the pain and half from his own amusement.

"I'm not a kit anymore! I'm an apprentice!" Flamepaw reminded him before bounding after his brother and sister, who were surrounded by circles of cats all congratulating them. As his two older sisters, Squirrelflight and Leafpool, came over to praise him, the small flame-colored apprentice felt as if he could just take of and fly away. As the crowd of ThunderClan cats was starting to break up, however, another familiar scent, besides those of his clanmates, flooded over him; the scent of the sweet former medicine-cat, Spottedleaf. Was she watching over him? Flamepaw felt a glow of pride from within him, but when he sniffed again in order to take in the she-cat's wonderful scent, it was replaced by a different smell. The stench of death and _blood!_


	5. I'm Not CraZy!

**---Chapter Four---**

"And the voice said 'Danger! Beware of both Fire and Tiger'?" Foxpaw asked critically. Flamepaw had decided to tell the prophecy to the only two cats in the clan he could trust more than anyone else: his littermates, Foxpaw and Rollingpaw. They, however, did not seem to be impressed with his dream.

"Yes!" Flamepaw cried. "I'm telling you it was real."

"It was just a stupid dream," His brother, Rollingpaw, retorted. Rollingpaw was the kind of see-it-and-believe-it cat. He would not trust anything unless it was sitting right in front of him in clear view, which only made the situation much harder for Flamepaw.

"But Spottedleaf was there!" Flamepaw explained desperately, "She said she walked in the dreams of my sisters too!" He looked at Foxpaw with an exasperated expression. Rollingpaw, too, tilted his head and to the side and gazed at Foxpaw.

"I'm not crazy!" Foxpaw hissed, "I _don't_ have dreams about she-cats who passed away long ago."

"It must be Squirrelflight then. Or Leafpool?" Flamepaw was becoming desperate, his eyes flicking back and forth from his brother to his sister.

"Well _duh_. There's no reason why Leafpool _shouldn't_ have dreams of StarClan. She is a medicine-cat after all." Foxpaw twitched her tail as she stood up on all paws. "Promise me you won't go around to the whole clan telling them of a silly dream you had? Believe me, Flamepaw, you have nothing to worry about. If StarClan wanted to warn ThunderClan of something they would have told Cinderpelt or Leafpool. Not an apprentice!" Before Flamepaw could cry out in protest, the ginger-and-white she-cat bounded away towards the fresh-kill pile. Other cats all around were already eating and sharing-tongues. Rollingpaw stretched out his front legs. 

"She's got a point you know. It was just a dream, and nothing more." In a heartbeat, Rollingpaw turned tail and padded away after Foxpaw. 

Flamepaw heaved a sigh. Would anyone believe him? Those were the only two cats who trusted him and they merely dismissed the meeting of Spottedleaf as nothing but a dream. His heart plummeted as he realized he started to loose hope in his own self. What if it had been nothing more than just a silly dream? Would that at least mean that ThunderClan was not actually in danger from 'Fire and Tiger'? He tried to convince himself that Foxpaw and Rollingpaw were right, but the only sound that echoed in his mind was Spottedleaf's words: _...that doesn't mean it's not important...let StarClan guide you through your dreams._

Flamepaw felt his fur begin to prickle. He shivered as if a gust of wind was ruffling his fur but the trees overhead were still and made no sound. Shaking all the thoughts about Spottedleaf out of his head, he trotted over to the fresh-kill pile with his tail dropping behind him. Choosing a plump thrush for a meal, he walked over to where his new mentor, Brambleclaw, was sitting with his mate, Squirrelflight. 

Once he was in earshot of them he realized that their voices were raised, as well as the fur on their necks. Too late, he thought. He had just stepped into an argument and he didn't want to turn around incase it brought their attention to him.

"How come whenever you look at me all you see is Tigerstar? You were never like that before!" Brambleclaw was saying.

"I'm not saying that," Squirrelflight hissed. "I don't _care_ who your father was! This has _nothing_ to do with shared blood!"

"_Sure_ it doesn't!" Brambleclaw spat back.

"Look," Squirrelflight mewed, trying to calm down. "I'm just saying you've been sounding a bit ambitious lately. I want to help you." The ginger she-cat touched Brambleclaw's shoulder with her tail. "You're starting to remind me of--"

"Tigerstar?" Brambleclaw sounded furious.

"Hawkfrost." Sandstorm glared back at him. Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes and hissed.

"Whatever you think about Hawkfrost I don't care! I don't need your help. AND I'M NOT LIKE MY FATHER!" Before Squirrelflight could say anything more, the broad-shouldered tabby warrior turned tail and bounded away, leaving Flamepaw's sister to stare after him with her tail puffed out, as if she were angry. Her eyes, however, betrayed her and looking into them, Flamepaw could detect the agony and stress in the she-cat's sad green eyes. He took a few pawsteps forward until Squirrelflight noticed him for the first time.

"O hello, Flamepaw." She purred, licker her paw, and wiped it over her face as if trying to hide her sorrow. "Congratulations on becoming an apprentice."

"Shank shoo." He said through the mouthful of thrush. He plopped down next to her and began eating his first meal since he was made an apprentice. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Squirrelflight giving him awkward glances every once in a while. He ignored her, guessing that she was probably wondering if he had overheard the argument.

The two cats remained silent for a while which Flamepaw didn't mind. He wasn't too eager to start a conversation with any cat at the moment, and he rather had some peace so he could think things through. Flamepaw caught sight of Brambleclaw eating his fresh-kill near the warriors den alone. The ginger apprentice sighed. If Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw didn't get over their fight with eachother, what would happen to their kits, Moonkit and Yellowkit?


	6. Kittypet's Bundle O' Joy

**---Chapter Five---**

Flamepaw peered through the bracken at what looked like a large clearing that spread out before him.

"Slowly and carefully," Brambleclaw advised, "ShadowClan is rather..." He searched for the right word. "_picky._ I wouldn't get too close to the boarder if I was you."

The tabby warrior padded slowly out of the cover of the forest and Flamepaw followed him. The flame-colored apprentice took a good whiff and recoiled as the horrible stench of ShadowClan filled his scent glands.

"So this is the boarder with ShadowClan?" He asked his mentor. 

"Yes." Brambleclaw replied simply, "ShadowClan's territory begins just beyond that point," he meowed, indicating the boarder with a flick of his tail, "and goes all the way through those pines." 

Flamepaw could hear the rush of a stream flowing close by. He tried to imagine what a ShadowClan warrior must look like. _Big and scary_, he thought, _vicious and brutal...and very, very stinky._

"Do they know they smell so bad?" Flamepaw heard Brambleclaw give a _purr_ of amusement for the first time.

"I don't think so." The warrior shook his head. "They're probably use to it."

He noticed his mentor flicking his eyes back and forth among the pine trees on the other side as if he were looking for something. Had he brought his apprentice here not just to show him the boarder but in hopes of seeing his sister Tawnypelt? Flamepaw remembered the elders in his clan telling stories of the day Tawnypelt--then called "Tawnypaw" at that time--ran away to go live among ShadowClan.

Giving up his search, Brambleclaw indicated with his tail for Flamepaw to follow him. "Come on, there's more interesting things to look at then just this." But as they went to turn away, they heard a rustling sound from Shadowclan's side of the boarder.

A heartbeat later, a patrol of ShadowClan warriors appeared from behind the bushes. They froze as they saw the two ThunderClan cats and hissed fiercely. Tawnypelt was not one of them, Flamepaw noticed. Brambleclaw waved his tail impatiently.

"You don't have to worry," He spoke up bravely, "We never crossed into ShadowClan territory."

The cat in lead of the patrol, a dark ginger she-cat, said nothing, but one of the other warriors stepped forward.

"How do we know that?" He spat, angrily.

"They're here to spy!" A second dark tom hissed.

"Rowanclaw, I promise you we never crossed the boarder." Brambleclaw meowed back to the first tom, his gaze never leaving the ginger warrior. 

"O sure. I suppose you were hoping to see your sister, Tawnypelt, weren't you?" Rowanclaw hissed, "Just like last time." 

"Knock it off!" Flamepaw spoke up at last. "Why would we want to go into ShadowClan?" and then he added teasingly, "Unless we _want_ to smell like skunk."

The ShadowClan warriors bristled except for Rowanclaw who nearly laughed. 

"Well, if it isn't the kittypet's bundle of joy," He meowed as he stared down at the young apprentice with amusement in his eye. "Got yourself a little boyfriend have you, Brambleclaw?"

Flamepaw saw the rest of the cats in the patrol laugh as they sniggered together. He felt Brambleclaw become tense next to him. The tabby warrior had his ears laid back on his head and he let out a loud hiss.

"I swear on StarClan I was not sent here to spy. I was merely showing my apprentice the boarder." He said flicking his tail at Flamepaw. 

Rowanclaw stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes at the ThunderClan warrior. 

"Of course you were. But just to make sure..." The ginger warrior dropped down on his haunches, ready to pounce. Brambleclaw imitated him with a fierce hiss. Flamepaw tensed. Were the two warriors about to fight? But just before anything happened, The dark ginger she-cat stepped in front of Rowanclaw.

"Enough!" She spat. "The ThunderClan warrior speaks the truth. There are no signs that they've been in our territory."

Rowanclaw sniffed the grass around him. After detecting no scents from ThunderClan, he sat up and flicked his ears back, embarrassed.

"So you're right, Russetfur." The ginger tom admitted. Flamepaw immediately pricked up his ears. He had heard about the dark ginger she-cat called Russetfur before. So she was the ShadowClan deputy? 

"Then there is no need to start a fight." Russetfur meowed, and padding away she added to Brambleclaw, "But we're going to keep an eye on you. We'll double the patrols on this side of the territory."

Brambleclaw and Flamepaw watched as the patrol, including Russetfur and the aggressive Rowanclaw, was swallowed up by wildly growing ferns. Brambleclaw heaved a sigh and Flamepaw felt his muscles relax. The two ThunderClan cats had done nothing wrong. They both had stayed on their side of the boarder so why did the ShadowClan cats react so badly? _It must be Brambleclaw's relationship with Tawnypelt._ Flamepaw thought.

"You acted bravely." Brambleclaw meowed quietly, licking his paw. 

Flamepaw purred at the praise and then added, "Great StarClan do they need a few thorns removed from their pads or what?"

His mentor said nothing but turned away, padding farther down the clearing with Flamepaw trailing behind him.


	7. Unexpected Kits

**---Chapter Six---**

Days after the argument with the ShadowClan warriors next to the border, Brambleclaw and Flamepaw returned to camp with their mouths full of prey to find that most of their clanmates were already gathering under the Highledge. It had been a few weeks into Flamepaw's training and it was about time that Moonkit, who was not much younger than himself, was apprenticed. After placing the prey on the fresh-kill pile, Flamepaw raced ahead to take a seat by his sister, Foxpaw, but before he could another cat rammed into his side. He fell sideways and immediately scrambled back up on his feet. Looking around, he saw Yellowkit staring up at him playfully.

"You're looking well." He commented, noticing that the young she-cat seemed to have more energy now than she ever had in her short life. 

"Cinderpelt found a remedy for my disease at last!" Yellowkit said, waving her tail excitedly. "I still have to stay in her den for a while longer. But I feel better already!"

Flamepaw purred and rubbed his flank against hers. He was glad to see his best friend out of the medicine-cat's den and looking lively. He realized her pelt was looking a little glossier, and her eyes were bright and happy. However, he couldn't help noticing that she still seemed quite pale.

"Hurry up you two." Brambleclaw advised as he brushed passed them. "You don't want to miss your brother's apprentice ceremony, do you Yellowkit?"

Yellowkit looked up at the tabby warrior with big, amber eyes. "No of course not!" She squeaked.

Brambleclaw cuffed his daughter on the head lightly and together all three of them joined their clanmates under the Highledge where Firestar sat, waiting. Flamepaw settled down next to Foxpaw with the warrior, Birchfoot. He couldn't help but notice the warrior gazing at Moonkit with hunger in his eyes. He guessed that Birchfoot was dying to have his own apprentice soon, but Flamepaw already knew he would not be receiving Moonkit. Birchfoot had just become a warrior just a moon or two ago and it was not likely that Firestar would choose him already to be a mentor.

Once the crowd of cats fell silent, Firestar called Moonkit over. Flamepaw could instantly see the resemblance that the tiny kit had with his father. They both had broad shoulders and muscular bodies, although Moonkit obviously hadn't even started his training yet. Each of the cats' eyes had the same shade of amber in them too. The only real difference was their pelt. Moonkit, like his sister, looked more like Goldenflower with a yellowish pelt that seemed to shine like the sun. Moonkit's fur, however, was just a little bit more faded as if fog was clinging to his pelt so that you couldn't see the full goldeny glow. Altogether, it made him appear more creamish in color, hence why they named him after the pale-colored moon.

There was something strange about Moonkit that Flamepaw didn't quite understand. The shy tom hardly ever played with the other kits and when he did, he barely participated in their games. He hardly talked to, and thinking back, Flamepaw couldn't remember the last time he ever heard the kit speaking. Yellowkit, on the other hand, was quite opposite when she was feeling well, of course.

"When will _I_ become an apprentice?" Flamepaw could hear Yellowkit whining to her father a little ways behind him. The flame-colored apprentice turned his head to see Brambleclaw give her a quick lick over the ear.

"Soon, darling, soon..." The large tabby warrior's eyes were clouded with sorrow. Flamepaw knew that it would be a while before the sickly she-cat was assigned a mentor. Even though Cinderpelt had finally found something to make her feel better, it would still take some time for her to fully recover. Although Moonkit and Yellowkit were the same age, the cream-colored tom would probably be well into his training before his sister ever joined him, Flamepaw thought painfully. He flicked his ears and instead tried focusing on the ceremony. Yellowkit had awoken him just in time to hear Firestar call out, "Until this apprentice has earned his warrior name she shall be known as Moonpaw."

Moonpaw made no sound or movement but merely waited as Firestar finished his speech and his new mentor, Sootfur, came up to touch noses with him. Even though Flamepaw did not particularly like Moonpaw, he still felt a jolt of happiness.

"So many apprentices!" He commented.

"Yes," Foxpaw agreed. "ThunderClan will have more strong warriors in no time!" Flamepaw nodded and began looking around at the cats sitting beneath the Highledge who were now chanting Moonpaw's name over and over again. He thought that this must have been the largest amount of apprentices that ThunderClan has had in the longest time. There was Flamepaw himself, his two siblings Foxpaw and Rollingpaw, the newly named Moonpaw, and Sunpaw and Thistlepaw.

Sunpaw and Thistlepaw were both older apprentices and were the first litter of Sorreltail and Brackenfur. Sunpaw was a pretty pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes and her brother, Thistlepaw, was a mirror image of his father. Both were good hunters and exceptionably strong fighters, but they were also headstrong and a bit snobbish at times which was mainly why Flamepaw tried to avoid them. Right now, the two of them were whispering to each other and laughing as they eyed Moonpaw. _Probably making jokes about him as usual,_ Flamepaw guessed. 

The dark ginger apprentice sighed as he watched Yellowkit jumping up and down in front of her brother as more cats gathered around him to congratulate him. Flamepaw had been tired after hunting with Brambleclaw all morning long and wanted nothing more but to take a nice, peaceful nap. He trotted over the apprentice's den but before he reached the entrance, a loud gasp followed by the sounds of murmuring cats caught his attention. As he turned his head he saw a dark gray tom with eyes a blue as the lake burst into the camp and make his way over to the nursery. The only thing that was slowing the tom down from running at full speed was the fact that he was carrying two desperate, mewling kits in his mouth.


	8. Whose Are They?

**---Chapter Seven---**

_Rainwhisker!_

Flamepaw bolted towards the nursery and rushed inside with Rainwhisker only a rabbit hop in front of him. None of the other cats seemed to notice the grey tom carrying the two black kits into the nursery--they were too busy congratulating Moonpaw still. Once inside the nursery, Flamepaw spotted Whitecloud curled up in one of the nests, suckling a lone snow-colored she-kit. Whitecloud had been pregnant for a while and had not been at the apprentice ceremony because she had felt weak after giving birth two her first litter earlier in the morning. Once Yellowkit was fully cured and well enough to be given her apprentice name, Whitecloud and her one kit would be the only ones left in the nursery. The queen aroused when Rainwhisker rushed over to her side and prodded her with a forepaw.

"Whitecloud," He begged, "you need to help me."

"Who's there?" The white she-cat yawned and shook away her sleepiness. Once she was able to open her eyes and get a good look at the gray warrior next to her, her green eyes stretched wide.

"Great StarClan!" She meowed. "Whose kits are those?" Flamepaw had been wondering this too, but he forced himself to keep quiet incase Rainwhisker ordered him to leave.

"Never mind that." Rainwhisker lashed his tail impatiently. "Look, who knows about your kit yet?"

Whitecloud stared at him for a few long heartbeats before responding, "No one. Sootfur wanted to see his kit, of course, but I asked him to let me rest for a while first. And now I wake up and find you standing over me. Now, are you going to tell me whose kits are those? " The white she-cat looked up at him with her head tilted to one side. 

Rainwhisker looked down at his paws and mumbled something inaudible, not daring to look into the queen's green eyes. "Can't you..." 

"What's that I smell?" A voice interrupted him and Whitecloud, Rainwhisker, and Flamepaw all turned their heads to see Squirrelflight enter into the den with Yellowkit close behind her. Yellowkit's eyes brightened as she saw the three younger kits. _At least she won't be lonely in the nursery as she waits for her apprentice ceremony,_ Flamepaw thought happily.

"Are those kits yours?" Squirrelflight flicked her tail at the two black kits that were squirming and mewling at Rainwhisker's paws. "They smell _strange._"

Rainwhisker stiffened but Whitecloud calmly shook her head and said gently, "No, Rainwhisker brought them here."

Again, all eyes turned to the gray warrior as they waited for an explanation. Yellowkit's smile faded and her two amber eyes grew wide as she looked up at the senior warrior. Rainwhisker flicked his ears back uncomfortably as he struggled to answer.

"Err...Look, Whitecloud, can't you just take care of them for me, please?" The warrior asked desperately.

"Why? What's this all about?" Squirrelflight interrupted, narrowing her eyes.

"I'll hunt for you," Rainwhisker offered, ignoring the ginger she-cat, "and help you raise them. But _please_ you have to promise me you'll tell the clan that they're yours." One by one, Rainwhisker placed each of the two kits in the nest beside the white queen and her new born daughter. Whitecloud was silent as she stared without moving at the gray warrior. Flamepaw could see his blue eyes searching the queen's face and felt a little sorry for him.

"What is he--" Squirrelflight began but was interrupted by pawsteps sounding from behind her.

"What is this?" The voice echoed throughout the nursery, and Squirrelflight and her kit moved aside to let Sootfur through. "You let all these cats come in to see my kits before me!" He gave Whitecloud a teasing look and then raced over to lick her ear before staring down at the three kits in front of him. "Are all these _mine_?" The tom mewed, waving his tail excitedly. 

Whitecloud blinked at him for a moment and then gave one quick glance toward Rainwhisker, who was looking feverish, before bowing her head and giving all three kits a thorough licking. "Of course they are," She mewed in between licks, "who else's would they be?" 

When Squirrelflight, Yellowkit, and Flamepaw made no movement or sound, Rainwhisker let out a small sigh of relief and Flamepaw could see his shoulders relax a bit. Sootfur, however, stopped suddenly and tilted his head to one side as he gazed down at the three kits, as if he had just remembered something.

"But I thought you said there was only one kit this morning!" He meowed, looking deeply puzzled.

Rainwhisker twitched his ear uncomfortably and Flamepaw and Squirrelflight exchanged glances, but Whitecloud merely let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "You're hearing must be going!" She purred, "At this rate you'll be an elder in no time. I _clearly_ remembered telling you there were _three_ kits."

Sootfur continued to look confused for another few heartbeats but finally shook the thought away and gazed happily down at the three kits once more. "I'll hunt for you!" He repeated Rainwhisker's words as he rested his muzzle on his mate's forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered back, and pushed the two black kits that Rainwhisker had brought to her closer to her belly. "In fact, I haven't eaten all day. Why don't you bring me some fresh-kill right now?" The queen purred. Flamepaw could tell that she probably was coming up with an excuse to make her mate leave so she could question Rainwhisker some more but it wasn't a bad idea, he thought. He wanted to know more about the kits' origins as well.

"Okay!" Sootfur looked happy to do a favor for his mate, "I'll bring you the plumpest vole on the pile!" Flamepaw was relieved to see the light grey warrior heading out of the nursery at last. But just before Sootfur vanished through the exit, he stiffened.

"Does anyone else smell that?" He said, giving the air a good sniff. Flamepaw glanced at Rainwhisker. The two kits he had brought back to the ThunderClan camp did indeed carry a strong, unfamiliar scent with them.

"You mean the smell of your disgusting pelt? Yeah, of course we smell _that._" Whitecloud teased. Flamepaw admired her quick-thinking. Sootfur rolled his eyes and continued on his way out of the nursery to go fetch some fresh-kill. The flame-colored apprentice was growing impatient and was happy that they had time alone to make Rainwhisker discuss the kits at last. Whitecloud faced the gray warrior and opened her mouth to speak but Rainwhisker interrupted her.

"Well," He meowed, "I'm off. Graystripe wanted me for a border patrol." With that, the warrior left the nursery, giving the kits one final glance before he went out into the open camp.

Whitecloud suppressed a sigh. "Well, I do have plenty of milk. And these kits _do_ deserve a mother. They did nothing wrong." She exchanged looks with Squirrelflight before adding, "I wonder how he got them though..."

"Well at least it's obvious _where_ he got them." Squirrelflight mewed. Whitecloud nodded in agreement. Yellowkit and Flamepaw looked up at the two queens curiously.

"_RiverClan,_" they meowed in unison.


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yeshhhh, a really long author's note:

Yes, I made Whitepaw's warrior name Whitecloud. SHOOT ME BWAHAHA! And I'm probably not gonna change it even if its different in the actual book. I'll just make up an excuse like "o she wanted to be named after her faja CLOUDtail so she asked if her name could be changed to whiteCLOUD." …sure that'll work.

I paired her up with Spiderleg. Why? Because Shrewpaw died and gawsh its not like theres anyone left unless I pair her up with one of the older warriors…though I do kinda like the Whitepaw/Sootfur pairing :P

So, Thunderclan has a whole bunch more kits. Is it too confuzzing with all the queens and kits they're having lately? In the first warriors book their was like a bajillion queens so I thought…what the heck? Why not make another outburst of pregnancy? Sure why not…Thunderlan could use more she-cats being born anywho.

Theres probably going to be a one more she-cat kitting in the next several chapters but then I wont have more until wayyy later. BLOCK YOUR EARS AND COVER YOUR EYES CHILDREN…. I might also kill some cats off so that Thunderclan wont be overflowing with cats ya know so dont worry about trying to keep track of them all. I'm gonna make a list of all the thunderclan cats and stuff later anyway.

I also made Birchkit's warrior name Birchfoot. This is because I asked my friend what it should be and she chose Birchfoot cuz it sounded like Bigfoot. No questions asked.

So anyway, about the story… Whitecloud went along with what Rainwhisker wanted because that's her nature. She cares about other cats and I suppose she didn't want to create a scene which was why she lied to Spiderleg o.O (shrugs)  
And who are the parents of those two kits? Hmm, I wonder…?


	10. Alone in the Dark

**---Chapter Eight---**

Flamepaw ran on, uncertain. He could not see where he was going since the dense fog limited his vision, but he could tell he was not in ThunderClan territory. All around where strange smells he did not recognize, though it seemed familiar somehow. He stopped several times to sniff the air but no warming ThunderClan scents came to him. 

"Spottedleaf! Are you here? _Spottedleaf, where are you?_" he called out desperately but no response came. Flamepaw hesitated a while longer, desperate for a reply. He called out the former medicine-cat's name several more times, but nothing but silence followed. A cool breeze ruffled his fur and chilled him to the bone. It was very dark, probably midnight, and he had no idea where he was or how he got there but he assumed the StarClan she-cat would be there to guide him back. Only something was wrong, Spottedleaf was not there. She said she'd be there for him, didn't she? She wasn't going to abandon him here, out alone in the fog on an ice-cold night? Although Flamepaw wandered off on his own even since he was a kit, he had never left ThunderClan territory before, and without the sweet scent of his clanmates hanging in the air, he felt lost and _terrified_. 

"Spottedleaf! _Please,_ answer me!" Flamepaw cried hopelessly. At last, someone did reply, but it was not Spottedleaf.

"Spottedleaf is not here." The voice rang out loudly and clearly though Flamepaw could hear the agony hidden in it. He could not tell where it was coming from and when he looked around for the cat who was speaking, all he could see was fog. It sounded strange as if two cats were speaking, instead of just one. "No one is here," The voice continued, "Everyone has left me! My kits have left me. My kits! My kits!" The voice gave an eerie wail and faded away. 

"Wait!" Flamepaw mewed out loud. He turned his head every direction, not sure where the she-cat who had spoken was, or if she was even there at all. "Stop! Speak to me! Where are you? _Who_ are you?" 

No answer. The only sound was the light breeze gently blowing his fur. He shivered and was about to give up hope when finally another sound came to his ears. It sounded like a high pitched scream of terror. Flamepaw's heart sank as it grew louder and he distinguished a few different voices; each were high-pitched and all of them were crying out for help.

_They sound like kits!_ Flamepaw could hear the blood pulsing in his ears. Where these the kits the voice was talking about? This time, he could tell where the noise was coming from. Without a moment's hesitation he bolted through the fog. He stumbled over a rock once or twice as he ran; with the heavy fog, he could rely on his ears alone to guide him to the mewling kits. In time, a new sound came to his ears: the sound a rushing river that must be flowing nearby. Although he could hardly see, he pictured what the river must look like: a large rushing stream of water that could drag any cat under if they were not careful. _Oh no,_ Flamepaw's mind was racing as the ground underpaw became softer and he approached the edge of the river. Were the kit's screams coming from the river?

Flamepaw stood at the edge of the river. The water looked pitch-black and no stars reflected in it through the foggy air. It was as if StarClan had left him with this problem to deal with on his own. He strained his ears to try and figure out what direction the kit's cries were coming from. _Give up,_ that voice in the back of his head that was always putting him down whispered, _You already know they're lost in that water somewhere._

He was no RiverClan cat, but he knew he had to save the lives of the kits. The ginger apprentice sighed and lowered his haunches, ready to pounce into the mysterious rushing water. A heartbeat later, he leapt and came crashing into the water with a _SPLASH!_ Ice cold liquid chilled him to the bone and he immediately struggled up to the surface, gasping for breath. His whole body shook madly in protest as he swam through the freezing water, trying to listen for the kits. He wanted to run out of the river and never look back, but he forced himself to stay in, straining his ears to hear the crying kits over his own noisy splashing.

"I'm here!" Flamepaw cried out "I'm coming. Where are you? I'm going to save you!" There was no response but the constant whimpering of three frightened kits that grew louder and louder as Flamepaw thrashed in the rough current. The water pulling him one way along with him trying desperately to keep his head up above the surface, Flamepaw was running out of energy fast. The current began pulling him diagonally across the stream as he tried to swim forward and he kicked harshly several times when he began to sink farther into the dark water.

The cold water churned around him and some splashed up into his face, blinding him for a couple heartbeats as he was dragged down the river. Flamepaw thrashed wildly from fear of drowning. He hoped that the current would bring him towards the edge of the river where he could get out safely. But then what would happen to the lost kits? 

_Oh StarClan, help me!_ He sent a silent prayer up to his warrior ancestors as he felt the water starting to pull him downward. He was able to take one final gasp of air before he gave a last frantic kick of one hind leg and sank into the icy darkness which surrounded him.

**_dun dun dunnnnn .. What's gonna happen to Flamepaw now I wonder? Who's voice was that? And who are those kits? Why is this chapter so short? O the drama._**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

Sorry for all the authors notes I promise I wont have any more for a while but I just wanted to point some stuff out.

First of all, I changed the title of the story. Why? Cuz I can. So there. HA!

Second, wasn't my chapter "kittypet's bundle o joy" completely pointless? O yeaaaa. I just put in there cuz I luff Rowanclaw. Whether He/She/It is male or female...the world may never know.

Third, my last chapter was rele short...or at least compared to the others it was short o.O But I felt like leaving off on a suspenseful note so ya kno whatever…I swear that must've been the only chapter that I completely made up as I went along…


	12. Thunder's Rain and Thunder's Fire

**---Chapter Nine---**

When Flamepaw woke up, he expected to see bright rays of starlight glowing through a light mist that hung in the air, and one or two-of fifty-StarClan warriors standing over him, welcoming him into their clan. When he opened his eyes, however, he was surprised to see that his prediction was true, or at least somewhat true.

Rays of sunlight from the dawn sun that shown through the fog illuminated his fur. The fog was now starting to disappear, but plenty of it still hung in the air, and a couple stars still shown in the sky. And a cat that he had never seen before _was_ looming over him. Flamepaw blinked a few times at the reddish brown tabby warrior staring down at him. His eyes were two gleaming circles of starlight. The young flame-colored cat tried to stand up but all of his muscles ached from the swim and forced him to fall back down again and land awkwardly on one side.

The strange warrior took a step forward. "You should rest young one. You nearly drowned in there you know." The large tabby nodded towards the river, which was easier to see now that some of the fog had gone away. The water was calm and silent now, and no more cries of fear were to be heard. Remembering the scared, terrified mews of the three lots kits, Flamepaw jerked himself up on all fours. The pain of moving his sore muscles made him wince and he felt strangely dizzy.

"W-what happened?" Was all he managed to say until some of his strength returned to him. "What happened to the three kits?" 

"There were only _two_ kits." The reddish brown warrior purred. "And they do not need saving..._yet._"

"I could've sworn there was three. I could hear three separate cries." Flamepaw looked up at the strange warrior but he only shook his head. "They wanted me to help them--"

"Like I said," The tabby tom interrupted, "They don't need help just yet."

"You mean they're still alive?" Flamepaw mewed. Some drops of water that still dampened his pelt flung off when he flicked his tail hopefully.

"Of course they are." The reddish brown warrior twitched his tail impatiently. "But right now there's something else I must warn you about." The tom's eyes narrowed and they seemed to be looking straight through Flamepaw, as if the warrior was staring at something that the ginger apprentice couldn't see.

_"Thunder's Rain and Thunder's Fire, __  
__Along with the Bird of Wind __  
__And the Bird of River, __  
__Will each start something dire, __  
__A battle of the clans is on its way, __  
__Kin will fight alongside kin, __  
__And one will be lost that you admire."_

When the tabby warrior had finished the prophecy he focused his eyes on the flame-colored cat, who gaped back at him stupidly. Flamepaw didn't know what to say. He titled his head to one side as he looked up at the mysterious warrior.

"Why do I keep getting all these prophecies?" He asked. "Why not Cinderpelt or Leafpool? Or Firestar even!"

"Because StarClan has chosen you to receive these prophecies." The warrior smiled down at him as if he had known Flamepaw his whole life and was bursting with pride for him. Flamepaw still didn't understand, but he had a feeling that if he asked any more questions the warrior would only give him short meaningless answers that would only spark more questions.

Flamepaw shook his pelt which still felt weighed down with water before asking, "Who are you?"

The reddish brown tabby warrior let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that." The warrior lifted his hansom brown head and once again grinned at the ginger apprentice. "If you really must know I am Oakheart of StarClan." 

Flamepaw's eyes widened. Firestar had told him all about how Bluestar, the former ThunderClan leader, had had kits with the Riverclan deputy, Oakheart. Firestar had said that there had been three kits, but one died with Bluestar on the side of the river when she was handing them over to Oakheart. One of the two who survived was Stonefur, but he later died. Mistyfoot, his sister, was currently RiverClan's deputy. 

"Did you save me from drowning?" Flamepaw wondered.

"Yes," Oakheart purred, "But don't feel like you need to pay me back. I've never met a cat before who died in their dreams anyway." The tabby tom kneaded the ground with one paw. "I have to go now." He nodded towards Flamepaw. "This won't be the last time I see you." He turned and padded away and disappeared into what was left of the fog.

"G'bye. Tell Spottedleaf I said hi!" Flamepaw called out after him, though he wasn't sure if the warrior could still hear him or not.


	13. Not Our Problem

_NOTE: Alas, the Climax of the story is on its way. forgets what I was gonna tell you O YEA I REMEMBER NOW. I changed Whitecloud's mate to Sootfur. Why? Cuz I like the Sootfur/Whitepaw pairing better that's why .. infact, It was my friend who said it should be Whitepaw/Spiderleg but I didn't rele care for that pairing. SO BLAH.Just try to keep in mind Sootfur is the faja of Snowkit NOT Spiderleg. O yea and then theres those two black kits too…hmm… _****

---Chapter Ten---

Flamepaw felt something hard prod him in the side and he opened one eye to see Brambleclaw standing over him.

"Get up," The warrior meowed, "Some of the kits are already awake!"

Flamepaw rolled over and lazily pushed himself up on all fours. Sunlight was sinking into the den, which was completely vacant except for him and Brambleclaw.

"What are we going to do today?" Flamepaw asked excitedly, feeling suddenly wide awake.

"I'm going to show you some fighting moves. Some of the other apprentices and their mentors have already begun training so you better get moving." He prodded Flamepaw once more to get him to move and together the two cats crawled out of the apprentice's den. Yellowkit was lying outside the nursery with Squirrelflight next to her. The young golden she-cat yawned and held a bored expression on her face. It would be some time before Whitecloud's kits opened their eyes and were old enough to come out and play.

Sunpaw was attending to the elders, but besides that he and Thistlepaw seemed to be the only apprentices who were still left in camp. Flamepaw noticed Rainwhisker sitting nearby, his blue eyes fixed intently on the nursery entrance.

"Can we _go_ now?" Thistlepaw meowed, nudging his mentor. "You promised we'd go out today."

"Huh?" Rainwhisker looked down at him as if he were seeing the young golden brown tabby tom for the very first time. "Oh yeah," He gave the nursery one last longing look before turning away, "let's go."

Flamepaw watched with his head titled to one side as the gray warrior lead his apprentice out of the camp. In the middle of the clearing, Graystripe was gathering cats for patrols, and Firestar sat outside his den sharing tongues with Sandstorm. It seemed like a normal day and yet, Oakheart's scent still hung in the air around him and he shivered as he remembered the StarClan warrior's frightening words. Flamepaw felt his mentor nudge him and he turned to follow Brambleclaw out of the camp and into the shady forest.

The scent of prey flooded his scent glands but he reminded himself they were not on a hunting patrol; instead, he would learn how to fight today! He wondered what moves Brambleclaw would show him as they skirted an old oak tree and made their way to the training area. Foxpaw and Moonpaw were rolling on the ground together, hissing and spitting in a practice fight while Sootfur and Brackenfur looked on, giving advice in between moves. Rollingpaw sat a little ways away, watching intently as Sorreltail showed him how to dodge an attack. 

Flamepaw couldn't keep his eyes off of the two fighting apprentices. Moonpaw's muscles rippled underneath his creamy pelt as he pinned Foxpaw down to the ground. Foxpaw, however, was much leaner and faster. She kicked the stronger cat off of her and scampered away, turning around suddenly and lunging without hesitation at her opponent--_BUMP!_

Flamepaw fell backwards off his paws after he collided with Brambleclaw, who came to an abrupt, unexpected stop. The tabby warrior's ears were pricked up in alarm as he looked up in the sky.

"What's that?" He meowed flicking his tail up towards the tops of the trees. The other mentors turned to see what he was looking at and Foxpaw and Moonpaw broke apart to look too.

Then Flamepaw himself spotted it; above the tops of the trees was a tiny trickle of black smoke that reached up towards the sky. It was very faint from where they were standing, though, and Flamepaw could not pick up the smell of burning plants and smoke.

"It's well into the moorland, we don't need to worry." Rollingpaw meowed as if he was speaking Flamepaw's thoughts. "It's WindClan's problem; not ours."

Brambleclaw smacked the apprentice lightly on the head with his tail. The large tabby warrior's amber eyes were still filled with worry, though Flamepaw was not sure why until it finally hit him. Brambleclaw had a friend in WindClan...Whatshisname? Perhaps his mentor was only fearing for that one cat.

"I say we get back to training already." Rollingpaw said impatiently. He swung a paw at Flamepaw, and lowered his haunches playfully, expecting his brother to fight back. Flamepaw pounced on him, but Rollingpaw rolled over on his back underneath him and played an old trick their father taught them. Flamepaw felt himself lift up into the air and fall backwards as Rollingpaw kicked him away.

"You two fight like kits!" Foxpaw let out a _purr_ of amusement."Let me show you how it's really done." She, too, lowered her haunches and got ready to leap at them, but a second later they all heard the noise of the bushes shaking as a cat raced through them. Flamepaw sat up and noticed that Brambleclaw was gone, most likely heading in the direction of the smoke. The other mentors were glancing at each other as if uncertain of what they should do. 

Flamepaw sighed. "Well, we can't let him be burnt to a crisp alone." And with that, the tiny flame-colored apprentice bounded off after the tabby warrior, his littermates and their mentors only a tail-length behind him.


	14. DON'T JUMP!

**---Chapter Eleven---**

Flamepaw raced through the undergrowth, following Brambleclaw by nothing but his scent trail since the tabby warrior was already way ahead of them. The ginger apprentice weaved through the trees like lightning; the others hard on his paws. On one side of him, he could see the lake just barely through the trees and ahead of him, he could hear the rushing of water. The forest started thinning out, and soon he broke through into an open clearing where a stream was flowing by.

The stream strangely looked familiar. A large mass of orange and red glowed on the opposite side where the moorland was. The smoke coming from it filled the air as the wind carried it across the boarder. It made Flamepaw's mind start racing. It reminded him of his dream of the rushing water and the fog-filled air…

The voices of many cats rang in his ears and he narrowed his eyes as and peered farther down stream. He could not see anything, however, because the smoke was too dense.

"What going on?" Flamepaw heard Brackenfur's voice come from behind him.

"There's a moorland fire!" Sorreltail gasped, stating the obvious.

As the other cats caught up, Flamepaw realized he could no longer find Brambleclaw's scent. The smell of smoke and ashes stung his scent glands instead and he almost felt like backing away so that he can breathe again. But he forced himself to take a step forward.

"Come on," He meowed to the others as if he was leader of the clan rather than just an apprentice. "This way." Flamepaw led the band of cats down the stream, following only the sound of the cat's voices. He heard Sootfur sneezing and choke close behind him.

"We should go back," The grey warrior mewed. "The smoke is too thick." 

"NO," Flamepaw ordered, "Keep going." Moonpaw shared a glance with his mentor as if they were both reluctant to be lead to their doom by a mere apprentice, even if he was the son of their leader. Moonpaw heaved a sigh and followed the young ginger tom. Flamepaw could feel the apprentice's amber gaze burn into his pelt and he hoped the black smoke was enough to keep the other cats from noticing the shiver that ran through his spine.

For awhile he padded on, hardly able to see a mouse-length in front of him, but at last a dark figure in the shape of a cat appeared out of the smoke. Flamepaw was cautious at first but then he went up to the figure and pressed his nose into the tabby fur.

"Brambleclaw?" He meowed taking in the tabby's scent.

"Flamepaw, is that you?" Brambleclaw's voice sounded anxious. "Come, help me." 

Flamepaw wasn't sure what he meant but when he sniffed the air again, not only did the smoke sting his scent glands but also the smell of WindClan. Flamepaw pricked up his ears as he realized what his mentor was trying to do. Although he could hardly see, he knew this is where the stepping stones to cross the stream must be.

"Where is WindClan?" Flamepaw asked at the same time Rollingpaw, who was blinded by the smoke, bumped into him from behind.

"Some of them already made it across." Brambleclaw meowed. "They went further into the forest to get away from the smoke. But there's still a few warriors left as well as some queens."

Flamepaw heard a silent hiss of protest come from Moonpaw, who he guessed was probably disagreeing with his father for bringing an enemy clan into ThunderClan territory, but Flamepaw ignored him and peered through the smoke towards the stream. He could see them now, just barely, a couple WindClan warriors were situated on stepping stones or in the water of the stream itself, helping their clanmates across. One warrior was able to persuade an elderly looking tom to leap the last stepping stone and get to the other side.

"Right," A dark-grey tom meowed. "That's the last of the elders."

"Crowfeather, help that queen!" Brambleclaw called back to the dark warrior.

Flamepaw could just make out the light brown tabby pelt of a WindClan queen. One tiny black kit was clamped in her jaws. A few warriors close behind her were carrying more of her kits; four in all. One of the kits carried by another warrior was identical to its mother, two of them were a dark gray, and the last one was half and half. The mother was holding on tightly to the darkest of the litter, an almost-black tom who was mewling loudly.

"Hand me the kit, Mosspelt." Crowfeather was saying, "It'll be easier for you to make it across that way."

The queen looked up at the dark grey warrior with a look of uncertainty in her eyes and when he reached over to grab the kit she jerked her head away. Flamepaw knew that in desperate times, queens liked to have their kits close to them. The queen's stubbornness, however, would only make the situation worse. Crowfeather lashed his tail impatiently. 

"Do you want me to help you or would you rather drown with your kit and leave the other three behind without a mother?" He hissed.

Flamepaw winced at the WindClan warrior's words. He knew he was only trying to make the queen give in, but scaring her too much would not help either. The queen still looked reluctant to give up her kit, and Flamepaw felt his heart skip a beat as the brown tabby she-cat lowered her haunches and leapt to the next stepping stone with her kit still clamped in her mouth. With the weight of the kit together with the fear, anxiety, and excitement of the situation, the WindClan queen lost her footing on the slippery rock and nearly fell backward. She scrambled up on the rock, trying not to fall into the ice cold water, but it was too late. She had lost her grip on the kit and before any of the warriors had time to react, the tiny tom's black head had already disappeared behind the surface of the cool, rushing water. 


	15. Just Keep Swimming

_I made Mosspelt up myself. proudness_****

---Chapter Twelve---

"RAVENKIT!" The Queen cried once she had regained her balance. She stared in horror as the tiny bundle of black fur was carried downstream. "My Kit! My kit! No, come back!" She lowered herself on the rock and plunged her forepaws in the stream. She winced as the icy cold water chilled her pelt.

"STOP IT!" Brambleclaw hissed. "It's not worth it! Think about your other three kits." The tabby warrior looked up at Crowfeather for help in trying to convince Mosspelt to rethink her actions, but the dark grey warrior only stared frozen in horror as he watched the tiny kit disappear downstream. Sootfur and Sorreltail were busy helping another queen cross, and Brackenfur carried a grey she-kit that belonged to Mosspelt onto ThunderClan territory. Flamepaw heaved a sigh, thinking that he should at least try to do something rather than wait around for the kit to drown.

"I'll get him!" The dark ginger apprentice meowed bravely. Without waiting for a response from one of the senior warriors, he plunged into the stream. The freezing water wrapped itself around him, just like in his dream, and it caused him to go gasping for air several times, though all he got was a lungful of smoke. Flamepaw's paws could touch the bottom easily, but the water soon became deeper and it soon reached above his neck.

"Please, save my kit!" Mosspelt called after him with a look of panic on her face before her figure disappeared behind a mask of black smoke as Flamepaw swam farther downstream. He shivered several times and his body was shaking like mad which made it difficult for him to concentrate on swimming. He could hear the kit whining, followed shortly by a faint splashing sound and some gurgling.

_Spottedleaf? Oakheart? Can you hear me? Help me, please! _Flamepaw prayed silently to StarClan as his paws slipped and scrapped against the wet stones on the bottom of the stream. A sharp pebble was caught between his toes and it felt like his pad was bleeding. His paw began to throb painfully as he splashed around in the water, trying to relocate the drowning kit. Flamepaw took a deep breath and buried his head below the surface, hoping he would be able to see the kit somewhere underwater. Everything underwater, however, was pitched black and the cold stream made his cheeks tingle. But that didn't matter, for he finally spotted it. Far off, he could see the white bubbles floating up to the surface of the water. _That must be where the kit is, _he thought, _and its still struggling for life!_

Flamepaw brought his head back up to take a breath of smoke-filled air. His whiskers and the fur on his face drooped with the weight of the water but he merely shook it off and lunged downstream towards the direction where he saw the bubbles. His pad still hurt and although his pelt was starting to become numb to the water, his body was still protesting staying in any longer. Nevertheless, he swam confidently through the water until he could no longer feel his legs.

_That's it. _He heard Oakheart's voice echo in his ears and he wondered if the StarClan warrior was looking down at him from the clouds at this very moment. _Keep swimming, young one._

Suddenly, despite the freezing cold liquid that was surrounding him, Flamepaw felt a surge of warmth overcome him and he began to take longer and more powerful strokes of his legs, easily moving around in the stream as if he was born a RiverClan cat. Then something else caught his attention; through the smoky air, a new, powerful smell overcame him. IT was a sweet smell and a familiar one too. He looked over at the bank of the river on his side and could see the shiny glow of a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat watching him.

"Over here, Flamepaw!" Spottedleaf called out, pointing with her tail to a rock that was half in the stream and half wedged into the earth of the bank on the WindClan side. On the rock was a tiny scrap of soaked black fur that was hardly moving. Flamepaw's heart sank at the sight but he reminded himself that if the kit was doomed to die, these two wonderful StarClan warriors won't be wasting their time trying to help him save the kit.

He wriggled through the water fiercely until he came up to the rock. His paws could touch the ground now, and the water suddenly felt a whole lot warmer. The tiny black kit had its mouth open, revealing a pink tongue and a set of small, sharp teeth. Flamepaw watched as its chest rose and fell with every breath of air it took. A new joy flooded over him.

"Thank you Spottedleaf—" He began, but when he turned back around, the StarClan she-cat was no where to be seen. He pushed the thought of her out of his mind, and turning back to the kit, he gently scooped the bundle of fur in his mouth and carefully made his way back to the stepping stones.


	16. Did You Die?

**---Chapter Thirteen---**

By the time Flamepaw returned with Ravenkit in his mouth, all of the WindClan warriors had made it to the other side. The WindClan leader, Onestar, was the last to cross the stepping stones. He had probably lingered behind in order to make sure every last cat got across. Flamepaw wanted to shake his pelt out to get some of the water that made his fur stick to him off, but he didn't want to upset the kit that dangled in his jaws either. All the WindClan cats had gathered in a small circle further into the forest where the trees and bushes could block out the smoke. Some of them had ruffled fur that was stained with ash and blackened. Others were still coughing from all the smoke they inhaled.

"What are we going to do now?" He heard Sootfur mewing to Brambleclaw. The gray warrior's voice was more sympathetic than vicious.

"Some of these cats need to see a medicine-cat!" Sorreltail pointed out.

"Well they have Barkface, don't they?" Moonpaw spoke up sounding very rude.

"Oh yeah, you think in an emergency like that Barkface carried his whole stash of herbs with him?" Foxpaw spat back at the cream colored tom. "Are you completely mousebrained? Barkface will need help! We should get Cinderpelt and Leafpool."

Flamepaw shot Moonpaw a warning glance as he noticed the apprentice unsheathe his claws as his ice cold eyes narrowed at Foxpaw. There was an eerie silence between the ginger tom and the muscular cream apprentice as the two glared at each other for what seemed like a moon until the joyful shout of a she-cat broke the silence.

"Ravenkit! My kit! He's back!" Mosspelt raced over to Flamepaw who still had the tiny black tom in his mouth. He put the kit down on the ground where his mother could easily pick him up and smother him in several fierce licks.

"Is he okay?" a short-tailed brown tom padded up to the queen, sounding worried.

"I think so, Barkface. He's still breathing at least." Mosspelt replied. Barkface, however, stepped past the queen and titled the kit a certain way and began licking the kit's chest. In no time, the kit coughed up several mouthfuls of the stream water that he had swallowed. Ravenkit looked up at Flamepaw with big, blue eyes as if the tiny kit knew who had saved him.

"You must've swam like a fish out there!" Brambleclaw's purr came from behind him. The tabby warrior sat down next to his apprentice and touched Flamepaw's ear with his nose, too proud to speak. Flamepaw's eyes lit up as he gazed at his mentor, until he realized a second pair of amber eyes were watching him, only these ones were hostile. Moonpaw was sitting in the shadows a little way away. Flamepaw hated how the cream colored tom always held the same displeased expression on his face, but he tried to ignore the unfriendly stare and focus on the beautiful sight of the mother and her kit in front of him. He felt three more tiny, fluffy bodies brush past him as the queen's other three kits came to greet their brother.

"Why'd you get to go for a swim and I didn't?" The light brown tabby tom kit meowed.

"Wasn't it coooldd?" The cautious grey-and-brown tom asked with wide eyes.

"Did you die?" The jumpy lone grey she-kit asked.

Ravenkit looked at his brothers and sister with his head titled to one side and the strangest expression on his face as if he had no clue what they were talking about. All the nearly-black kit did was shrug and then pounce playfully on his sister.

"_Strange _bunch of kits huh?" Rollingpaw teased, putting the heaviest emphasis on the word 'strange' that he possibly could. Flamepaw noticed that Crowfeather, who also padded up eagerly to watch the kits, narrowed his eyes at the light brown apprentice but said nothing. Ashfoot and Onestar surveyed the group of WindClan cats, making sure everyone was together and safe until they finally padded up to Brambleclaw.

"It seems WindClan once again owes ThunderClan a favor." Onestar mewed. 

Brambleclaw flicked his tail. "It was nothing. We had to let you cross the stream, you're whole clan was in trouble!" 

Onestar kneaded the ground with one forepaw. "But even so, their must be something we can do to repay you."

Brambleclaw took his gaze off the WindClan leader and looked instead at the group of enemy cats gathered under the forest canopy. "Maybe," He meowed at last. "But right now we must get Cinderpelt and Leafpool. Barkface looks like he could use some help." Flamepaw watched curiously as he saw Crowfeather's ears prick up when Leafpool's name was mentioned. "And we'll have to tell Firestar too." 

Onestar looked like he had more to say but closed his mouth, looking defeated. The moorland was basically destroyed. They were in ThunderClan territory now and would have to listen to just wait and see what their next fate was. The WindClan leader hesitated a moment before bowing his head and padding away to talk with Barkface about the clan's condition with Ashfoot padding beside him the whole way. 


	17. What You've All Been Waiting For

**_Yeah, I realize my story may be confusing so I made this list of the ThunderClan cats and their positions and what not as if this moment in the story:_**

**Leader: **Firestar: hansom flame-colored tom with green eyes

**Deputy: **Graystripe (yes he came back in my story :D!): long-haired gray tom

**Medicine-Cat: **Cinderpelt: dark gray she-cat with one broken leg  
_apprentice—Leafpool: light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
_**Warriors:  
**Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

Cloudtail: long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
_apprentice—Sunpaw: golden and ginger she-cat with amber eyes_

Spiderleg: long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Brackenfur: golden brown tabby tom  
_apprentice—Foxpaw: pale ginger she-cat with white-tipped tail and white on her paws and left ear_

Thornclaw: golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart: white she-cat with ginger patches (half of her face is scarred up from those dogs)

Brambleclaw: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
_apprentice—Flamepaw: hansom flame-colored tom with green eyes_

Ashfur: tom with pale gray coat with darker flecks and dark blue eyes

Rainwhisker: dark gray tom with blue eyes  
_apprentice—Thistlepaw: golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

Sootfur: light grey tom with amber eyes  
_apprentice—Moonpaw: tom with a very pale ginger tabby (creamish looking) coat with amber eyes_

Sorreltail: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes  
_apprentice—Rollingpaw: light brown tabby tom with pale green eyes_

Ferncloud: she-cat with pale gray coat with darker flecks and green eyes

Birchfoot: tom with ? coat and ? eyes (sorry, I don't know what color his pelt is or anything .. I always pictured his fur dark though…like dark grey/brown or black)

**Queens:  
**Squirrelflight: dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw  
(mate: Brambleclaw – kits: Moonpaw, Yellowkit: yellowy golden she-cat with amber eyes)

Whitecloud: white she-cat with green eyes  
(mate: Sootfur – kits: Snowkit: white she-cat with green eyes  
adopted kits: Shadowkit: black she-cat with white heart-like-shape on her chest, dark blue eyes  
Reedkit: pure pitch-black tom with dark blue eyes. I like the name Reedkit :D)

**Elders:  
**Longtail: pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing eyesight  
Mousefur: small dusky brown she-cat

**_Yep, Goldenflower isn't in there. I guess she died (shrugs) (didn't like her that much anyway) O yea, and SPOILER ALERT I heard from somewhere that Dustpelt (my love! ;-;) was going to die in Twilight so I left him out. I don't know what other cats are going to die (if cats are going to die at all) in the next few books as I obviously have not read them yet. So, if by chance some of the cats that are in my story die in the next two New Prophecy books then we'll just pretend they've been reincarnated. OK? Okay. I know it looks like a lot of cats but I was planning on killing some off anyway. I already made a list of which cats will die (some are old, some are new) infact, one death is coming up real soon. .. Dun dun dunnnn. And no, it is not going to be Flamepaw . pfffffft._**   
_  
_


	18. The Half Kittypet

**---Chapter Fourteen---**

Flamepaw bounded in front of his mentor as he pushed his way through the camp entrance. The cats of ThunderClan who were not aware of the fire on WindClan's territory were carrying about their duties as usual. Flamepaw spotted his father talking with Leafpool and Cloudtail in front of his den. The dark ginger apprentice bounded over with Brambleclaw and the others right on his paws.

They had left Sorreltail, Brackenfur, and Foxpaw behind with WindClan as they went back to camp to make sure Firestar was aware of the moorland fire. Flamepaw pounced playfully on Firestar's tail as he waited for Brambleclaw to catch up.

"There's been a moorland fire." The muscular tabby tom said when he finally stopped in front of the ThunderClan leader. "WindClan got smoked out, but they came to the stream. They're on our territory now, but they all made it, I think."

Firestar's ears pricked up and Leafpool and Cloudtail exchanged half-worried half-curious glances. Flamepaw got up from rolling on the ground like a kit and proudly held his tail up high.

"I saved a WindClan kit, Daddy." He boasted. His older sister, Leafpool, looked at him curiously.

"Was it okay?" She meowed quietly.

"Yeah, I think. It was a dark grey kit, almost black. He seemed alright to me after Barkface took a look at him. But he nearly drowned!" Flamepaw piped up. Leafpool made no movement or sound but nearly stared back at her younger brother in silence.

"Barkface could use some help." Brambleclaw meowed looking up at his leader.

"Right," Firestar spoke up at last, "Windclan can't stay on the edge of our territory where they are open to attack from foxes and badgers. Moonpaw, go back and tell Onestar to brin his cats here. We will allow them to stay at camp until it is safe for them to return." 

Flamepaw glanced sideways at the cream-colored apprentice, who bowed his head respectively even though he seemed very reluctant to obey as he slowly made his way back out of camp. Firestar watched his grandson go, before turning to face Leafpool.

"Go tell Cinderpelt so she can get ready if any cats need serious attention. I'll go announce it to the rest of the clan. Brambleclaw, I want you to help. And Flamepaw—" Firestar looked at his son, who pelt was clinging to him, still damp from the swim. "I want you to rest after saving that kit."

"But I don't wanna! I'm not tired!" Flamepaw protested. Hearing the two StarClan warrior's voices, and knowing that they were watching over him, had filled him with new energy. He felt like he could go back to the stream and save a whole clan all over again.

"That's an order." Firestar meowed. "You too, Rollingpaw." Rollingpaw let out a cry of protest but obeyed anyway. The great ThunderClan leader licked both sons over the ear before they pounded over to the apprentice's den. Rollingpaw tripped Flamepaw over with one forepaw, causing him to come crashing to the ground.

"Beat you again!" Rollingpaw meowed as he squeezed through the apprentice's den with his flame-colored brother still lying on the ground. Flamepaw got up and looked behind him. His father was sharing some words with Brambleclaw before both cats leapt up onto the High Ledge and Firestar called all the cats to start gathering beneath him. Flamepaw's clanmates began padding out of their dens and finding places to sit under the High Ledge. Cinderpelt, however, was heading in the opposite direction, on her way out of the camp.

"I'll need more herbs if WindClan is really in trouble." She meowed simply as she brushed passed Flamepaw. "Was there any cats that looked really bad?" 

Flamepaw shrugged. "I don't know." He admitted, he had only been focusing on the WindClan queen, Mosspelt, and her four kits at the time. "I don't think any of them were in really bad shape."

The medicine-cat gave a nod of her head before going back to work and padding out of camp. Flamepaw turned back around and was about to follow Rollingpaw through the entrance to the apprentice's den when he suddenly bashed heads with a golden brown tabby tom.

"WATCH IT!" Thistlepaw hissed as he crawled out of the den. "What's wrong with you? Are you half-blind, _kittypet_?"

"No, and I'm _not_ a kittypet." Flamepaw said, trying not to wince at the pain on the top of his head that was now throbbing.

"Right sorry," Thistlepaw mewed, not sounding sorry at all, "You're only _half _kittypet." 

"You'll have to excuse him, Thistlepaw." Sunpaw's mew came from behind the golden brown apprentice. "He can't help his own stupidity."

The two older apprentice's snickered silently together. Flamepaw didn't understand them. Their parents, Brackenfur and Sorreltail were perfectly well-behaved, so why weren't they? Sunpaw swatted at the dark ginger tom with one forepaw.

"Hey, kitty, you're going the wrong way. The HighLedge is over there." She meowed in a mock voice that made it sound as if she was explaining something obvious to a new-born kit. Flamepaw's nose twitched.

"Why thank you, most intelligent one, but it is my job to serve this clan by taking a nap. Firestar said so." He padded passed the two misbehaved apprentices and kicked up grass and moss at them, like he would if he was burying his own dirt, before rushing through the entrance and into the apprentice's den. He thought he heard Sunpaw complaining about the grass clinging to her pelt but he didn't care. Rollingpaw had made a nest in the moss for himself and was now gibing his fur a good wash before taking a nap.

"Guess what Sorreltail told me today!" He meowed excitedly.

"What?" Flamepaw asked as he kneaded the moss with his paws, trying to make it comfortable enough to lie down on.

"She's having kits! Her and Brackenfur's second litter. She said she wanted to keep it a surprise." He meowed, settling down in his nest of moss at last. "At least there's _some _good news for us today."

"That's excellent!" Flamepaw purred. "We only have to pray to StarClan that their not as bad as their first litter." He added, thinking about Sunpaw and Thistlepaw. Rollingpaw nodded in agreement and spent the rest of his time bragging to Flamepaw of how one of them was bound to be his apprentice once he was made warrior. Flamepaw rolled his eyes at his brother, knowing it would still be a long time before he ever got his apprentice. He curled up in his own den when he found it was soft enough and in no time found himself lost in his own dreams.

**_yep, Sorreltail's having kits! This should be the last pregnant queen for a while so don't worry. WOW this is a fricken long chapter. didn't even notice til just now It would've been longer too if I didn't decide to break it up into chapter 15 .._**


	19. Remember Both Fire and Tiger

**---Chapter Fifteen---**

Flamepaw could feel the nice warm air, slowly heating up his fur. His pelt shined in the sunlight like a brand of fire. It was a beautiful green-leaf day, and beside him his littermates, Foxpaw and Rollingpaw, were tumbling together playfully next to the peaceful lake. A warm breeze ruffled Flamepaw's fur. The trees were blooming with fresh, green leaves and the whole forest was livelier than ever before. The sweet scent of prey flooded his scent glands—and an even sweeter scent followed that.

"Spottedleaf!" He purred and wiped around, expecting to see the ghostly cat padding up to sit next to him. But she was not there; no one was there but the wind in his ears. _Remember, _It seemed to be saying, _remember both Fire and Tiger…_

As a strong smell of death and blood came over him, he jerked awake, only to find an empty spot next to him. Flamepaw yawned and stretched out his limbs before poking his head out of the apprentice's den. The sun had gone down a little, and the first few stars were starting to appear in the sky. A huge group of cats that carried the powerful scent of WindClan were gathered in one side of the camp. Flamepaw could just make out the pelts of Barkface and Leafpool going from cat to cat and Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy, was double checking that no one had been left behind.

Towards the center of the camp, the two leaders were chatting, and Flamepaw raced over to sit next to his father. When he approached, he could just make out a few words the leaders were saying.

"WindClan owes much to you." Onestar said disappointedly.

"Right now you should worry more about your clan, Onestar." The ThunderClan leader pointed out. Onestar stood up on all fours and looked Firestar in the eye.

"I ask you for you permission to stay here, at least until it is safe for us to return back to the moorland." He asked pleadingly.

Firestar stared at him in silence for a long moment before raising his eyes to Silverpelt, who was only just starting to appear in the darkening sky. Flamepaw looked up too, and noticed for the first time the full moon which beamed down at them. "Looks like we'll be traveling together for the Gathering." Was all the ThunderClan leader said before padding away to begin selecting cats to join him for the meeting of all four clans that would take place on the island which was towards the RiverClan side of the lake.

Flamepaw wondered if he would be able to go this time. It would be his first Gathering ever and he couldn't wait. He had longed to meet cats from the other clans and learn more about them. He quickly brushed passed Onestar and followed his father over towards the warrior's den. He noticed that a good bunch of the ThunderClan warriors were over by the group of WindClan cats, greeting old friends that they usually could only see at Gatherings.

A long time ago, Flamepaw's mother told him of how they use to live some place else but had to leave due to Twolegs disrupting the forest. During the journey to their new home a lot of the cats, who were once enemies, bonded. It had been hard for them to break up into separate clans again once they made it to the new forest. Firestar had been talking with Ferncloud and Spiderleg when Thistlepaw and Sunpaw suddenly bounded up to him, all ready for the Gathering. 

"Err, no… I think you two would be better off staying here." Firestar was saying. "I already have plenty of other apprentices coming. Flamepaw," His eyes brightened when he spotted his son. "There you are. Go get Foxpaw and Rollingpaw. You three are coming." 

Flamepaw felt a wave of excitement surge through him as he looked over at Thistlepaw and Sunpaw's let down and displeased faces. Thistlepaw snorted and he heard Sunpaw shout "HUMPH!" before she bounded away towards the apprentice's den. Flamepaw looked up at the full moon once more. This was to be his very first Gathering! He rubbed his body against his father's flank but before he rushed off to go find his littermates, Firestar added:

"And tell Moonpaw too. He's coming as well." Flamepaw shrugged. He found that with every passing day he disliked his sister's one and only son more and more, but not even that would ruin this special event.


	20. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!

**---Chapter Sixteen---**

He bounded away, searching the whole camp for his brother and sister..._and nephew. _He thought he saw Foxpaw's pale ginger pelt through the group of WindClan warriors and raced over to talk to her but found himself caught up as he tried to weave his way through the enemy clan.

"OW! Watch where you place your paws!" A WindClan elder complained as Flamepaw accidentally stepped on his tail.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry…" He kept repeating as he bumped into more cats in the large, compact crowd. He lost track of where his sister went, but at last he caught site of Moonpaw and made his way over to the cream-colored tom. Before he could, however, he felt a stinging pain as thorn-sharp needles met his tail. His fur stood on end and he winced in pain but when he whipped his head around he found out that it was really the tiny teeth of a young playful WindClan she-kit.

"Hello," She squeaked, letting go of his tail, "I'm Shadekit!" 

Flamepaw recognized the tiny grey she-kit from before. She had been the only sister of Ravenkit, the tiny nearly-black tom who he had saved. Flamepaw waved his tail happily as he saw her three brothers run up to her.

"Hey! It's Flamepaw!" The light brown tabby kit meowed. "He saved you! Rememeber, Ravenkit?" 

The almost black kit did not respond but only looked up at Flamepaw with curiosity in his eyes. As much as he thought the kits were innocent and cute, he had to admit Rollingpaw was sort of right. They were a bit weird…or at last Ravenkit was. He figured he'd be polite anyway and nodded his head politely to the young WindClan kits.

"Hello." He purred. He wondered if they had any idea of what had happened to their camp at all. "Have you four kits settled down here?"

"Sort of," The calmest and quietest kit, a brown-and-grey tom, spoke up at last. "It smells strange here though."

"At least it's better than breathing in smoke." Flamepaw teased.

The brown-and-grey kit looked up at him, the light from the full moon reflecting in his eyes. "I'm Rabbitkit by the way." He purred.

"And I'm Tanglekit!" The brown tabby one piped up.

"Raven!" Was the only thing that Ravenkit said as he waved his tail back and forth, proudly. Shadekit lowered her haunches and wagged her bottom in the air, ready to pounce.

"Mousebrain, he already knows you!" She leapt at her brother and together all four kits began play-fighting with each other, pretending they were enemies from different clans. Flamepaw decided to slip away while they were distracted and make his way over to Moonpaw. The cream tom was chatting with a very talkative WindClan apprentice with a shiny silver pelt and white underbelly. Moonpaw looked downright bored as he stared in a daze at the WindClan apprentice, who was telling him a seemingly far-fetched story of how he chased away a badger from their territory earlier that morning. 

"Moonpaw," Flamepaw addressed his nephew as he came up to sit next to them. The ginger apprentice once again felt Moonpaw's amber eyes burn right into him as the creamy apprentice turned his head to stare at Flamepaw. "Firestar wanted you to know that you're coming to the gathering tonight."

Immediately, the I'm-going-to-kill-you look in Moonpaw's amber eyes disappeared to be replaced by a brightening glow and his nephew let out a low rumbling purr. He flicked his tail towards the silver-and-white WindClan apprentice in front of him.

"This is Streampaw." He meowed, suddenly sounding very friendly. "He was just made an apprentice a half a moon ago. And Streampaw, this is my uncle, Flamepaw."

The WindClan apprentice bowed his head towards Flamepaw. "I was just telling Moonpaw here a story of how I saved my clan from a badger! Want to hear it?"

"Err, no, that's okay. I was actually looking for Foxpaw. Have you seen her?" He asked, trying not to sound completely rude.

"She's over there talking with Leafpool." Moonpaw flicked his tail towards the two she-cats standing together at the edge of the big group of WindClan cats. "See you." He called after Flamepaw as the ginger apprentice bounded away towards his sisters.

"Foxpaw," He said as he skidded to a halt in front of Leafpool and Foxpaw. "Dad says we can come to the Gathering!" He blurted out, waiting to see her surprised expression.

"That's great!" She purred. "Is Rollingpaw coming too?" She asked, looking around for him.

"Yeah, but, where is he?" Flamepaw scanned the group of cats around them until he finally spotted the light brown tabby pelt of his brother, gathered with a bunch of other cats in a small cramped circle. "He's over there! What are they looking at?" He pointed with his tail towards where Rollingpaw was and Foxpaw and Leafpool looked over at the gathering crowd of cats too.

"Oh no!" Leafpool gasped as she padded over to take a peek for herself. Flamepaw and Foxpaw bounded over too, and each of them squeezed through a bunch of cats to get to the center of the crowd. Flamepaw bumped heads with Rollingpaw while trying to dig his way through the crowd.

"What's going on?" He asked his brother, wondering if he knew what all the fuss was about.

"It's Cinderpelt!" He exclaimed with a look of great shock on his face, "She's been injured!"


End file.
